The Tome Of Bete'Afa
The tome of Bete'afa is said to be the oldest surviving book since the time of creation. It is believed that the pages of the book was written on the instruction from the God of life himself. However, due to events in the Wrath of the Bets, which destroyed the Library of Supica, a a few pages from the tome were lost to time. Religious Scholars have since debated, and theorized the lost content, and as such there exist many "editions" of the holy tome. Five books of the holy tome are known to exist, Itsœ, Gadàɸu, Ràsicɸu, Dufu, and Ufàdur. The books of Itsœ and Dufu have been mostly destroyed during the Wrath of the Bets, with the book of Gadàɸu largely lost. The Book of Itsœ It is said that this was a holy book written by Bete'afa himself, to guide his creations in the early days of Gadàɸu. The book was lost during the terrible events of the Wrath of the Bets, save for one surviving fragment. When Prophet Suro was walking amongst the ruins of the Library of Supica, after the terrible days of the Betsu fasatusur the western wind blew into his hands, a scarp of paper with the following words written on it: Before the era of creation, there existed only Bets. Blue was his mane, and white were his eyes. He sat upon an emerald throne, in the deep darkness of the void. There was not a soul but his. And he shall forever be known as the creator of Afa. And behind that scrap of paper, only one word was legible. Itsœ. From that day onwards, every endevour that begins, be it starting to write in a new notebook or placing the brick for a new house, the Tyàyi either write or carve the word Itsœ, to beseech the blessings of Bete'afa, and remind themselves that they exist only due to his grace. The Book of Gadàɸu Detailing the birth of Old Lethe, this book has been told as a story from mother to child, for countless generations. The book of creation though mostly destroyed by the Betsu fasatusur, was preserved by the works of the Tyàtyo scholars. The Tyàyi believe that everything around them is created by Bete'afa, and as such..the earth forms a direct link to his creation. As soon as a Tyàyi baby is born, it is kept on a small tray containing a mixture of soil from the Twelve Great Kingdoms. The earth of the baby's nation is ritualistically smeared across the forehead of the baby, while the following is whispered into the baby's ear. In the first era of Gadàɸu, Bete'afa created the universe. He cast forth worlds from dust. He cast forth life, from dust. He cast forth civilizations from dust. And he decreed that should the worlds fall, should life die and should civilizations fail, they shall return to the dust. And with these words, rose the Yetyœv of Old Lethe. This ritual is only complete upon the death of that individual, where water is ritualistically smeared across the forehead of the deceased, inorder to (symbolically) wash off the earth the individual received as a baby. The first word, that a Tyayi child is thought to write, will always be Itsœ. On a red parchment, bordered with a few drops of blood symbolically bled from both the child's parents, the child is handed a quill as the following is whispered into its ear: In the second era of Gadàɸu, The God of Life cast forth his mind, and birthed Tyoyiu. Crimson was his mane, and plain were his robes. Tyoyiu was blessed with divine intelligence, but did not bear the burden of Bete’afa. He walked among us once, and showed us the divine way. The wisdom of Tyoyiu is recorded in the Tome of Riràsufu. The red parchment is then bound into the Book of Erœ, for knowledge learnt has to be always preserved. The child is then read selected parts from all the great books, so that it appreciates the birth of Lethe. When the child comes of age, the lights of the house are switched off for one whole day and night, at the end of which the following is whispered into the child's ear. In the third era of Gadàɸu, Bete'afa cast forth his vengeance, and created Hiryiu'Zor. Black was his mane, and shadows were his domain. Hiryiu was charged with keeping order in the world, so that the great sins of the universe will not be repeated. The child is then allowed to read in full of the [[Warnings of the Bets|Warnings of the Bets]], and the Great Sins of the Yetyœv. The Book of Ràsicɸu In the first era of Ràsicɸu, Hiryiu'Zor did not like being chained to the will of the Bets. He escaped to the barren world of Old Lethe, where for a hundred days and hundred longer nights he worked his black magicks. In the second era of Ràsicɸu, the Yetyœv fell to the temptations of Hiryiu'Zor. They ignored the teachings in the Tome of Riràsufu, and worshiped Hiryiu'Zor. The Hiryiu in turn gave the men the power bestowed upon it by Bets. In the third era of Ràsicɸu, the men of Lethe grew evermore arrogant and challenged Bete'afa. The last shrine to the God was broken, and its sanctum desecrated. The world of Old Lethe was cast into the darkness. The Book of Dufu On the day of faith, the twelve journeymen opposed the devil in the darkness. They pilgrimaged to the broken shrine of the God of Life, and for ten days and ten nights prayed to the God of Light for Deliverance from the devil in the darkness. Their ordeal is henceforth recorded in the Tome of Euphrati Keeler. The Book of Ufàdur On the first day of Ufàdu, the seeds of the Bets fell forth from the sky onto the black soils below. And from these seeds hatched forth, the angels of Acheron. The angels of Acheron battled Hiryiu in all corners of Old Lethe and cleansed the world of Lethe from its unholy taint. On the second day of Ufàdu, the angels set forth and built the twelve great kingdoms of Lethe, and one Great Kingdom was given to a journeyman each. And so were born the kingdoms of NAMES. On the third day of Ufàdu, the angels brought forth the first of the true men, who would form the ancients of the cities. And so was born the world of New Lethe. Under the eyes of the Journeymen, and their descendants, forever would Lethe be led in the God of Life’s glorious light.